


Rest and Recovery

by Lypreila



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Seven Soldiers of Victory
Genre: Comfort, DCAU, Fluff, Guitars, Horses, Hospitals, I mean really, JLU S03 E07, Justice League Unlimited - Freeform, M/M, Patriot Act, Post Patriot Act (Episode), These two give me so many feelings, Two idiots who can't exactly admit what they feel for each other, Well really just the one, justice league - Freeform, or would he be a Pegasus now? HE was a horse but was granted wings by Merlin so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lypreila/pseuds/Lypreila
Summary: Takes place after the Episode "Patriot Act", wherein Vigilante is worried that Shining Knight may not wake up, and is relieved when he does.  Also in which the doctors will not allow a horse into the hospital, thank you very much.





	Rest and Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend on Tumblr, because there is exactly 0 (Zero) content for these two out there, and they're one of my favorite DCU pairings.

The low strum of a guitar woke him from sleep, and Justin opened his eyes to the most pleasant sight of Vigilante sitting on bench some distance away. He could remember the fight, he thought to himself as he attempted to throw off the last webs of sleep, and he could remember being wheeled into the hospital. Having his ribs re set had been extraordinarily painful, and after that he couldn’t remember much of anything else. He was sure, however, that when he had at last drifted off, he had been in a regular private hospital room. He certainly had not been in a beautiful garden that seemed to be on a rooftop, judging by the spectacular views of the city and the fresh air that was hard to come by at street level. 

“Greg..” 

His name was called low and hoarse, and Vig looked up from his guitar, eyes brightening. One last, sweet chord drifted away on the breeze before he set the guitar down and all but bounded up to Shining Knight’s bedside. One hesitant hand casted over Justin’s blonde hair, and came to rest on his shoulder. Despite the Doctor's’ assurances that the sleep was good for him, Vigilante was quite sure that 16 hours was long enough for a man who’d spent centuries sleeping in the ice. 

“Hey there darlin’. I told you those 21st century doctors would fix you up right.” His own voice wavered a bit, and Vig swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“You spoke the truth - truly medicine has come far. But - “ Here Shining Knight coughed, wincing as his aching ribs voiced their protest to the sudden motion. He ignored them, slowly inching his way to a sitting position before he continued. “I don’t remember the hospital being so crowded that they had to put me outside.” 

Vigilante smiled widely, a pleasant sight without the bandana to cover his brilliant grin, and busied himself with locking the hospital bed into an upright position so that Justin could rest against it, sparing his ribs the pain of supporting him. The knight leaned back, patting his hand in gratitude. 

“Well, they wouldn’t let me bring a horse into the hospital, even with Superman there glaring at everyone. That Doc Locklear is a helluva woman. Finally got em to move you up here when Supes said he’d be very interested in visiting the kids in the oncology ward.” 

Shining Knights eyes grew impossibly large. “You can’t mean…” 

He was interrupted by a loud neigh, and a woosh of air as Winged Victory came gliding down from above, landing easily and trotting over to his bed. The horse nickered, nuzzling his shoulder, and stamped his hooves in agitation. Justin gave a small laugh, ignoring the pain as he lifted up his arms to cradle the large equine head, nails scratching his forehead and muzzle. Winged Victory continued to nicker softly at him, gently tossing his mane and flicking his tail. 

“Ahhh, I was worried about you too my friend.” 

“Well, he kept trying to walk in the front door, and flying past your window. Kept all the patients awake, wantin’ to get a look at ‘em.” Vig walked around the bed and up to the horse, sliding one arm over his neck in a awkward hug. “I bet they were right pleased when I brought up the garden out here.” He paused, glancing at Justin again, feeling the cold fist that had been squeezing his heart all night loosen just a little. The knight was beginning to look tired again, even after so short a time awake, something the Doc’s had said to expect. He dragged the bench he’d been sitting on over, then brushed the loose blonde hair away from his face. He sat back down on the bench, picking up his guitar, already strumming a low lullaby, something sung to him as a child. 

“How bout you lean back a while and try to rest. If you don’t mind I’m just gonna get some practice in.” 

Shining Knight, already drifting off, nodded. “Tis a pleasant thing to wake up to your playing. Your...smi…” 

Vigilante’s fingers spasmed against the neck of his instrument, a dissonant chord marring the melody as he looked back to Shining Knight. He opened his mouth - no doubt to say something stupid - but the other man was already asleep, with Winged Victory standing watch next to the bed. 

“Well, it’s a pleasant thing to see you wake up too, darlin.” He muttered, and went back to his strumming, the words to an old song spilling from him, unbidden.

“I courted a fair young man,   
His name I will not tell,   
For I should ever disgrace him  
Since I am doomed to hell…”

**Author's Note:**

> That song is, I believe, "The Yellow Rose of Texas", with the appropriate pronoun changes. It's quite the sad one.


End file.
